Turniej
by Harpijka
Summary: Istnieją ważniejsze rzeczy niż zwycięstwo w zawodach. Starszy padawan pokazuje, co potrafi, a jego mistrz puszy się dyskretnie z dumy. Pogodna opowieść w trzech częściach. Ważną rolę odgrywa w niej Jocasta Nu. Przekład opowiadania "The Tournament" Ruth Baulding za zgodą autorki.
1. Chapter 1

Turniej

1.

Mistrzyni Jocasta Nu kochała _porządek_. W Archiwach Świątyni Jedi, tej istniejącej od tysięcy lat skarbnicy wiedzy, pełniła rolę oddanej służebnicy absolutnego porządku. Zaciekła w swej uprzejmości, onieśmielająca w swym poczuciu godności, fascynująca w swej surowości, była postrachem i autorytetem wielu padawanów i adeptów. Tym, którzy szukali wiedzy, jawiła się jako strażniczka wrót, wymagająca, by każdy, kto chce wkroczyć do królestwa wiedzy pozostawionej w spadku po przeszłych pokoleniach, przeszedł najpierw ciężkie próby. Dla tych, którzy pogwałcili świętość porządku i ciszy Archiwów, jej legendarny gniew stanowił najgorszą karę, jaką można by sobie wyobrazić. Była najwyższą władczynią, regentką straszliwego majestatu, wcieleniem najsroższych i najbardziej wymagających aspektów filozofii, awatarem czystej, bezlitosnej prawdy.

Obi-Wan Kenobi nie bał się jej wcale.

A to sprawiło rzecz jasna, że zaskarbił sobie jej sympatię. Był na tyle przenikliwy lub wręcz cyniczny, by przejrzeć jej sfabrykowany wizerunek, stworzony przez pokolenia obdarzonych bujną wyobraźnią studentów; darzył ją prawdziwym, szczerym szacunkiem, a to mogła przyjmować tylko z aprobatą. Poważny – _zbyt_ poważny, zdaniem niektórych – na tyle, by tak skupiać się na zdobywaniu wiedzy, że ledwo zauważał istnienie jej strażniczki i służebnicy, nie mógł nie oczarować wrażliwości uczonej. Aprobowała w najwyższym stopniu jego zapatrzenie w wiedzę. Charyzmatyczny i wystarczająco inteligentny, by umieć odeprzeć okazjonalne szorstkie napomnienia Jocasty filuterną uwagą lub repliką wręcz kąśliwą, rozbrajał jej serce wojowniczki i wywoływał u niej rzadko spotykany przypływ matczynych, a raczej – po prawdzie – _babcinych_ uczuć. To akurat przyjmowała z mniejszym entuzjazmem, ale z wiekiem przychodzi również mądrość i to, czego nie można przezwyciężyć, należy wszak zaakceptować.

Z czasem uznała, że młody Jedi jest po prostu uroczy – a cecha ta nabierała jeszcze większej mocy przez to, że nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. I tak, gdy ujrzała, jak Obi-Wan siedzi sobie spokojnie przy jednym z terminali w zatopionym w świetle, bo wychodzącym na wschód zakątku głównej sali, wczesnym rankiem w dniu Turnieju Chakory Sevy, owładnęło nią niepowstrzymane pragnienie, by zapytać go natychmiast, cóż takiego tu robi. Na niebiosa, chłopak narodził się – został ukształtowany przez samą Moc – by wygrać właśnie te zawody. Tymczasem wyglądało to tak, jakby postanowił nie brać w nich w ogóle udziału.

Podeszła do niego – siedział na widoku, każdy mógł go zauważyć – i zajrzała mu przez ramię. Na ekranie, który miał przed sobą, wyświetlały się zawiłości podręcznika do nauki języka. Spędzał zatem ten niezwykły poranek w dość nietypowy sposób.

– Uczysz się twi'lekańskiego na cześć mistrza Sevy? – zagadnęła.

Uprzejmie podniósł na nią oczy.

– Na cześć mistrza Jinna – odparł i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. – Przyznał się, że nie zdał egzaminu z tego języka trzy razy, choć biegle posługuje się kilkoma innymi językami. O wiele bardziej woli huttyjski.

Jocasta Nu prychnęła cicho.

– Twi'lekański to piękny język. Ma precyzyjną, złożoną konstrukcję, jak dobra architektura. Jego gramatyka i składnia istotnie należą do najbardziej skomplikowanych w galaktyce. Czy to dlatego go wybrałeś?

Padawan wdzięcznym gestem zsunął rękaw z dłoni i zmienił stronę na ekranie.

– Jako Jedi – odparł z namysłem – powinniśmy nawzajem uzupełniać nasze mocne strony i równoważyć nasze słabości. A zatem nie byłbym sumiennym padawanem, gdybym nie przyłożył się do uzupełnienia tego braku w umiejętnościach mistrza Jinna.

Wygłosił te słowa z kamienną twarzą. Siwe brwi archiwistki uniosły się z rozbawieniem w górę.

– A cóż to za fragment czytasz? – spytała. Zauważyła, że jest w stanie przedzierać się przez długie historyczne rozprawy w średnim twi'lekańskim, a zatem musiał pilnie pracować nad… zrównoważeniem braków mistrza Jinna… od więcej niż paru lat. Zastanowiła się przelotnie, czy ów mistrz domyśla się choć trochę, jakie upokorzenie szykuje dla niego jego padawan. Może tak, może nie. Jinn nie należał do tych, którzy wpatrywaliby się uważnie w przyszłość, choć z pewnością doceni każdy ironiczny niuans tej sprawy, kiedy jego lojalny, wierny uczeń subtelnie go akurat tutaj pokona.

– To? Czytam o historii turnieju Sevy – rzekł Obi-Wan. – Jest fascynująca.

I znów ogarnęło ją przemożne pragnienie, by zapytać, dlaczego nie stanął do turnieju, ale długie dekady treningu Jedi wpajają takt głębiej od wszelkich innych instynktownych zachowań i Jocasta Nu nie była wyjątkiem od tej reguły. Uśmiechnęła się tylko wyrozumiale.

– I czego się do tej pory nauczyłeś?

Podniósł znów oczy, rad, że może podzielić się z kimś świeżo zdobytą wiedzą. Jocasta pokiwała z aprobatą głową. Padawanowie w jego wieku tak często palili się przede wszystkim do wydatkowania energii na szlifowanie umiejętności szermierczych, miast na chciwe czerpanie ze skarbnicy nauki. Trudno nie było zachwycić się tym młodym umysłem, radośnie zajętym zdobywaniem wiedzy, podczas gdy jego rówieśnicy konkurowali w przejęciu o upragnione zwycięstwo w turnieju znanym od setek lat.

– Jak wiesz, mistrzyni, zawody odbywają się na cześć niezwykłej obrony Enklawy Dantooine przez mistrza Sevę, która miała miejsce czterysta lat temu. Mistrz przebywał tam studiując stare teksty i właśnie wtedy banda rabusiów rzuciła się do ataku na Enklawę – musiał stawić im czoła zupełnie sam. Według wszystkich zachowanych zapisków bronił oblężonej placówki aż przez sześć dni, wykorzystując swój spryt, pokonując wrogów podstępem, a wreszcie również w bezpośredniej walce. Ostatniego dnia o zachodzie słońca tylko mistrz Seva pozostał przy życiu, a artefakty oraz księgi zostały ocalone przed kradzieżą lub zniszczeniem.

– Mistrz Seva był jednym z najznamienitszych uczonych Zakonu – uśmiechnęła się szeroko Jocasta.

– I nadzwyczajnym szermierzem – dodał padawan, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć młodzieńczy entuzjazm, co zachwiało nieco jej wysoką opinią o naukowych zamiłowaniach Obi-Wana.

– Tak, tak. I jestem pewna, że wiesz, że to, jak Turniej jest obecnie zorganizowany odzwierciedla obie strony tego wydarzenia, a także wartości, które chcemy utrwalać poprzez przypominanie o nim.

Skinął poważnie głową. Turniej Sevy odbywał się tylko raz na sześć lat i w związku z tym nieliczni, którzy mogli w nim uczestniczyć, wyczekiwali go z wielką niecierpliwością. Udział w zawodach mieli prawo brać tylko starsi padawanowie. A jako że kolejne edycje odbywały się w tak dużych odstępach czasu, mało prawdopodobne było, że komuś przydarzyłaby się więcej niż jedna szansa, by stanąć w szranki w tym niezwykłym konkursie umiejętności. Zasady były dość proste: uczestnicy mieli za zadanie naśladować nieuchwytnego mistrza z dawnych czasów, kryjąc się przed swoimi rywalami na całym terenie Świątyni i starając się znaleźć innych – nim sami zostaną odnalezieni. Gdy jeden z padawanów trafił na innego, stawał z nim do pojedynku na miecze treningowe. Wynik walki decydował o tym, kto jest wyeliminowany, a kto nadal bierze udział w zawodach – te zaś trwały od wschodu do zachodu słońca w wyznaczonym dniu turnieju. Przez cały czas obowiązywał bardzo surowy kodeks honorowy. O zachodzie słońca wszyscy niewyeliminowani uczestnicy spotykali się w dojo dla starszych padawanów na górnej kondygnacji na końcową walkę, odbywającą się pod nadzorem sędziego, która wyłaniała mistrza turnieju. Zwycięzca miał na koncie dziesiątki wygranych walk, wyśledził wielu przebiegłych przeciwników i przez większość dnia był w stanie unikać swoich utalentowanych, silnych w Mocy towarzyszy. Wyczyn taki był zaiste czymś niezwykłym i tym, którzy byli do tego zdolni, widzowie – a wśród nich nawet członkowie Rady – przyglądali się z zainteresowaniem. Turnieju wyczekiwali zarówno padawanowie, jak i mistrzowie. Stanowił niecodzienne wydarzenie szkoleniowe, to prawda, był jednak również jedną z nielicznych prawdziwych rozrywek – błahych przyjemności – na które pozwalali sobie Jedi rezydujący w Świątyni.

– Tak się zastanawiam, mistrzyni – ciągnął obojętnym tonem Obi-Wan – czy mogłabyś pomóc mi z tym szczególnie trudnym fragmentem… To cytat z samego mistrza Sevy i nie za bardzo sobie z nim radzę.

Jocasta Nu poczuła się zaintrygowana.

– Pokaż mi ten cytat.

Nieśpiesznie wyświetlił go na ekranie czytnika – ta powolność była dla niego bardzo nietypowa. W międzyczasie jakiś wysoki padawan stanął w drzwiach po prawej, spojrzał na nich z ciekawością, a później znikł, niczym zjawa w brązach i beżach. Oczy Obi-Wana prześliznęły się szybko po nim – był to z pewnością jeden z uczestników turnieju – a następnie spoczęły spokojnie na tekście przed nim.

\- Proszę. Czy mogłabyś go przetłumaczyć, mistrzyni?

Nachyliła się nad czytnikiem.

\- A tak, to dość trudne. Wiesz, Seva miał charakterystyczny styl… Ale to jest słynny czterowiersz. Mój twi'lekański trochę zardzewiał, w tłumaczeniu na podstawowy będzie to jednak tak: „Las kryje się wśród swych drzew; powietrze trwa zastygłe w bryzie; słońce zda się mnogie na morzu; choć jestem tu, nie widzisz mnie". W zasadzie to zagadka. Wiele mądrości mistrza Sevy jest zawartych właśnie w takich wierszach lub jeszcze bardziej nieprzeniknionych aforyzmach. Jestem pewna, że wiele z nich już słyszałeś jako młodziutki adept, choć nikt nie mówił wam wtedy, kto jest ich autorem.

Obi-Wan ponownie rzucił okiem na puste teraz drzwi, z zagadkowym uśmiechem na twarzy. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i wsunął je w rękawy.

\- Dziękuję - rzekł.

Postanowiła nie przejmować się taktem i zapytać go wprost. Wszyscy spodziewali się, że uczeń Qui-Gon Jinna weźmie udział w turnieju; co więcej, spodziewali się, że dobrze się w nim spisze. Jego nauczyciel nie był może najlepszym strategiem, ale postępował w sposób absolutnie nieprzewidywalny i zarazem błyskotliwy. Zaś jego padawan okazywał, w powszechnej opinii, wyraźny talent w przebiegłości i sprycie, żeby już nie wspominać o jego szybko rosnącej renomie obiecującego szermierza. A tymczasem był tutaj, w Archiwach, rozkoszując się spokojnym porankiem i rozmyślając nad starymi zagadkami.

\- Nie bierzesz udziału w turnieju? – zagadnęła bez ogródek.

Zarumienił się lekko… I zadrgały mu usta. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, zbierając myśli.

\- Turniej… – odezwał się wreszcie, całkowicie beznamiętnym tonem. – Ci, którzy zostali wyeliminowani, mogą wrócić do zwykłych zajęć. A... hmm… Uczenie się twi'lekańskiego jest jednym z moich zwykłych zajęć.

Jocastę przepełniał podziw dla jego opanowania. Od wschodu słońca upłynęły niespełna dwie godziny. Turniej był wręcz w powijakach.

\- Traktujesz porażkę z niezwykłą pogodą - zauważyła. – Niejeden padawan okazałby rozczarowanie, gdyby odpadł z zawodów tak wcześnie.

Skłonił głowę, przyjmując komplement.

\- Mistrz Jinn nauczył mnie wiele - odparł. – O porażce, a także o sukcesie. Pragnę tylko dorównać mądrości tych nauk.

Cóż za pewność siebie – w dodatku pełna równowagi! Jocasta była pod wrażeniem. Jako że miała jednak również wysoce logiczny umysł, rozważnie przeanalizowała jego słowa, zastanawiając się nad ich implikacjami i skojarzeniami, jakie ze sobą niosły i na jej ustach zarysował się z wolna uśmiech zrozumienia.

Założyła ręce zdecydowanym gestem za swoje długie, haftowane tabardy.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziała. – Cóż, należy ci się pochwała za oddanie nauce. Ośmielę się rzec, że ty i mistrz Seva macie wiele wspólnego.

Wstał i ukłonił się nadzwyczaj uprzejmie.

\- Jestem zaszczycony tym porównaniem, pani Nu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Archiwa stanowiły oazę ciszy i spokoju. Wiadomo było powszechnie, że Jocaście Nu zdarza się bezceremonialnie wyrzucać z nich nawet mistrzów Jedi i to za przewinienie tak lekkie, jak podniesiony głos. Świątynna legenda – niepotwierdzona, ale niezmiennie fascynująca dla słuchaczy – głosiła, że Jocasta Nu dała raz ostrą burę mistrzowi Dooku za burzliwą debatę filozoficzną, którą prowadził z innym mistrzem w jej świętym królestwie. Nie było w świątyni adepta – nawet czteroletniego czy jeszcze wcale nienarodzonego – który śmiałby puścić się w trucht między jarzącymi się bladym światłem regałami holoksiążek lub przebiec między ustronnymi alkowami, przeznaczonymi do indywidualnej lektury. Mówiono, że nawet droidy archiwistyczne, pracujące w salach do katalogowania i opracowywania rekordów poniżej głównego poziomu Archiwów wiodły swój skromny żywot w drżącej bojaźni przed jej niezadowoleniem i ustawiały swoje syntezatory mowy na łagodne szemranie. Coruscant było hałaśliwym, ruchliwym megalopolis na skalę galaktyczną, sama Świątynia Jedi stanowiła z kolei tętniącą życiem społeczność bardzo energicznych osobistości – ale tu, w Archiwach, świat przepełniała cisza. I tak miało być, dopóki gwiazdy nie spadną z niebios, a ogień nie obróci Świątyni w proch.

Starszy padawan Ky Shinshee był nieświadom tego uświęconego prawa. 

Zbliżało się południe, gdy ostre brzęczenie włączonego miecza świetlnego wdarło się w odwieczny spokój głównej sali Archiwów. W porywie praworządnego oburzenia Jocasta Nu stanęła na końcu przejścia między regałami, w którym arogancki ciemnowłosy młodzieniec zagrodził drogę Yosho Yu-mei.

– Co ty w imię Mocy wyprawiasz? – zapytała chłopca archiwistka.

Na twarzy Ky'a odmalowała się irytacja. Jego miecz buczał nieprzyjemnie w tej niewielkiej zamkniętej przestrzeni. Nad nimi i wokół nich migały wesoło niebieskie światełka. Yosho Yu-mei stała sztywno, starając się na próżno wymyślić, jak uniknąć konfrontacji z agresywnym napastnikiem.

– To Dzień Chakory Sevy – odburknął wysoki padawan. – Mam prawo….

– Masz prawo wynieść się ze swoimi żałosnymi utarczkami z tej sali – powiedziała ostro pani Nu. – Nie godzę się, by zamieniano mi Archiwa w dojo.

Padawan Shinshee wyłączył z kwaśną miną broń.

– I tak jesteś zdyskwalifikowana – warknął do Yosho. – Wiesz, że wygrałbym w walce na miecze.

Smukła dziewczyna, z wyglądu należąca do rasy Pelluva, pochyliła głowę w ukłonie. Aksamitny fioletowy grzebień, delikatnie falujący na jej głowie, przybrał szkarłatną barwę.

– Poddaję się – szepnęła.

Ky uniósł wysoko głowę i odszedł dumnie, z rozwianym płaszczem. Jocasta podeszła bliżej i położyła łagodnie dłoń na ramieniu pokonanej padawanki.

– Zachowałaś się właściwie – uspokoiła dziewczynę, nie potrafiącą ukryć rozczarowania. – W odróżnieniu od padawana Shinshee.

Opalizujące oczy Yosho zabłysły.

– Dziękuję, mistrzyni. Brałam udział w turnieju przez kilka godzin i sprawiło mi to wiele radości, ale wiadomo powszechnie, że to Ky zwycięży. Jest starszy od większości z nas i zna się doskonale na walce mieczem. I jest tak zdeterminowany, by wygrać… Może powinniśmy mu pozwolić na to zwycięstwo, skoro jest to dla niego tak ważne.

Jocasta zacisnęła usta z dezaprobatą.

– Jedi nie łaknie honoru i sławy – powiedziała ostro. – Mistrz Seva sam powiedział, że zwycięstwo zniewala tych, którzy go szukają, a kłania się tym, którzy nim gardzą.

Piękne łuski na skórze padawanki zabarwiły się ciepłym kolorem.

– Tak, mistrzyni – rzekła cicho. – Pomedytuję nad jego słowami.

Rozległ się gong, wskazując, że jest południe.

– Chodź – rzekła Jocasta. – Czas na obiad. Możemy pójść razem.

Przeszły nieśpiesznie przez korytarz i wysoki hol wypełniony spokojnym tłumem, który również zdążał do dolnej sali jadalnej.

Równy rząd starszych adeptów maszerował z opiekunami po jednej stronie, grupki mistrzów i rycerzy posuwały się naprzód krętymi ścieżkami, poszerzając się i zmniejszając niczym wiry wodne, a pośród nich mały tłumek padawanów, pogrążonych w cichej, ale ożywionej rozmowie, parł wytrwale prosto do wejścia do sali jadalnej. Wśród członków tej energicznej drużyny był też Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yosho Yu-mei przyspieszyła kroku, by dogonić pięć czy sześć padawanek, które go otaczały i razem, w radosnym gwarze, przedarli się przez zwieńczone łukiem drzwi, w naporze kremowych tunik i zwisających warkoczyków, zdradzających z daleka ich uczniowski status.

Jocasta Nu cmoknęła z zastanowieniem i poszła za nimi – z pobudzoną na nowo ciekawością.

– Dziwi mnie, że odpadłeś, Obi – powiedziała jedna z młodszych dziewcząt, Kalamarianka o miłej twarzy, gdy zbliżyli się do lady z potrawami.

Padawan Kenobi wzruszył ramionami.

– Każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. – Odszukał wzrokiem oczy Yosho i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wyraźnie chciał dodać jej otuchy. – Nie ma powodu, by się tego wstydzić.

Młoda Pelluva zarumieniła się na liliowo z radości.

Pani Nu wzniosła oczy ku górze, ale słuchała dalej.

– I będziemy mogli zjeść obiad, w odróżnieniu od tych, którzy bawią się w chowanego. Mistrz Seva mówił: „Lepiej ponieść porażkę w honorowym towarzystwie niż zwyciężyć kosztem honoru".

– Masz na myśli „kosztem głodu" – zażartowała Kalamarianka. – Co za szkoda, że Garen wyjechał na misję. Taki będzie rozczarowany, że stracił szansę, by wziąć udział w turnieju.

– Nie martw się – powiedział Obi-Wan. – Garen będzie Padawanem do czterdziestki, więc na pewno trafi mu się jeszcze okazja.

Wybuch śmiechu padawanów raptownie przygasł, gdy przeszła obok nich Jocasta i kilku starszych mistrzów. Nieco później, już siedząc i popijając herbatę w pewnej odległości od hałaśliwego kąta, w którym umościła się ta wesoła kompania, Jocasta zauważyła, że wszyscy, a zwłaszcza Obi-Wan Kenobi, dostali całkiem szczodre porcje. Atmosfera w zazwyczaj spokojnym refektorium była w istocie radośniejsza niż zwykle. Wśród gwaru rozmów wychwyciła wiele strzępów najnowszych informacji i spekulacji: kto został wyeliminowany z turnieju, kto ma szanse na zwycięstwo, opowieści o pojedynkach i trudnych ucieczkach. Walki na miecze świetlne wybuchały nagle, przez całe przedpołudnie, w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych miejscach – całe to zamieszanie wprawiło starszych i najmłodszych mieszkańców Świątyni albo w rozdrażnienie, albo w wesoły, świąteczny nastrój, w zależności od indywidualnego temperamentu. Niektórzy wydawali się oczywiście zupełnie niewzruszeni albo postanowili skryć swój entuzjazm pod zwyczajową dla Jedi rezerwą. Jocasta dopiła eleganckim gestem herbatę i wstała, by powrócić do obowiązków, stanowczo oczyszczając myśli z frywolności dnia. W końcu sam mistrz Seva rzekł niegdyś: „Znajduj radość w przydrożnych kwiatach. Ale nie zbaczaj z drogi, by je zrywać".

Dopiero późnym popołudniem, gdy wracała ze skrzydła szkolnego na piątym poziomie znów przypomniała sobie o turnieju, który zmierzał właśnie ku końcowi. Powróciła myślami do niego i jego wyników na widok wysokiej postaci mistrza Qui-Gon Jinna, maszerującego szerokim korytarzem w przeciwnym kierunku. Podeszła do niego – szanowany, choć znany z indywidualistycznych skłonności Jedi ukłonił się jej z szacunkiem.

– Dobry wieczór, mistrzu Jinnie – powiedziała. – A gdzież to się podziewa twój padawan? Bez swojego wiernego cienia tracisz na majestacie.

Szare oczy Jinna zalśniły wesołością.

– Pozwoliłem mu dziś wałęsać się swobodnie po Świątyni. Widziałem wcześniej, jak pomagał mistrzowi Yodzie z adeptami, a potem był w Planetarium i dręczył Plo Koona tysiącami pytań. Mam nadzieję, że nie stał się utrapieniem również i dla ciebie? – spytał z wahaniem w głosie.

Brwi mistrzyni Nu uniosły się wysoko.  
– Ależ nie. Zapytałam o to tylko dlatego, że nie słyszałam, by jego nazwisko znajdowało się na liście kandydatów do ostatniej rundy konkursu.

Qui-Gon Jinn skinął głową.

– Ja również nic o tym nie wiem – rzekł.

– Poprzedni konkurs wygrał Feld Spruu – zauważyła. – Ale już od kilku lat jest rycerzem. Ciekawa jestem, czy masz może przeczucie, kto zatriumfuje tym razem? W końcu uczestnicy są w wieku twojego ucznia. Zapewne miałeś wiele okazji, by popatrzeć, jak walczą.

Wysoki Jedi otwarł usta do odpowiedzi, ale nagle zatrzymał się, nie mówiąc ni słowa, jak gdyby coś niewidocznego mu w tym przeszkodziło. Odwrócił głowę – i po chwili z cichym sykiem otwarła się turbowinda w korytarzu za nimi. Lekkim, powolnym krokiem wyszedł z niej Obi-Wan Kenobi. Aż tchnęło od niego atmosferą przyjemnego dystansu. Jocasta miała w tej materii na tyle doświadczenia, by rozpoznać, że te odczucia były sugestią narzucaną otoczeniu za sprawą Mocy. Mocno ją ciekawiło, dlaczego padawan chce sprawiać wrażenie tak obojętnego na otoczenie. Tymczasem Obi-Wan uniósł brwi – w holu poniżej, u stóp schodów ceremonialnych rozległy się krzyki. Ky Shinshee znalazł kolejnego rówieśnika i od razu doszło między nimi do brutalnego pojedynku.

Obi-Wan przechylił się z ciekawością nad barierką.

– Rusza się coraz niezgrabniej... Musi być wyczerpany po tylu godzinach i tylu walkach. Wiem, że ja na pewno byłbym wyczerpany.

Cofnął się o krok i ukłonił się nisko Qui-Gonowi i Jocaście Nu.

– Mistrzu.

Qui-Gon Jinn skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zmierzył uważnie wzrokiem ucznia. Patrzył mu prosto w oczy, a Moc aż zadrżała od niewypowiedzianych myśli, przemykając między nimi niby błyskawica.

– Jak mi się zdaje, spędziłeś przyjemny dzień – odezwał się w końcu Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan zacisnął usta.

– Zdążyłem nawet się zdrzemnąć, mistrzu.

Oczy Qui-Gona zwęziły się.

– Widać, że nie obciążam cię wystarczająco obowiązkami – stwierdził cierpko.

– Do ostatniej rundy została tylko godzina – powiedziała Jocasta. – Przyjdziecie na rozstrzygnięcie turnieju?

– Naturalnie – odparł Qui-Gon. – Ty również, Obi-Wanie, będzie to dla ciebie pouczające doświadczenie. – W głosie mistrza zabrzmiała powaga rozkazu.

Padawan kiwnął głową, a w jego oczach zalśniły wesołe iskierki.

– Tak, mistrzu. Jeśli tak uważasz. Czy mogę teraz odejść? Właśnie szedłem pomedytować.

– W naszej kwaterze?

– Nie. – Przerwał. Mistrz i uczeń wymienili kolejne nieprzeniknione spojrzenia. – W Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann.

Qui-Gon uniósł brew, ale Obi-Wan tylko znów się ukłonił i poszedł spokojnie dalej. Gdy znikał za rogiem, jego szata lekko zamiotła podłogę.

Pani Nu patrzyła za nim przez chwilę, a w końcu potrząsnęła głową.

– Wcale nie wygląda na zmartwionego, że odpadł. Musi mieć bardzo spokojny temperament… Jak mniemam, łatwo się szkoli takiego ucznia – rzekła do swego towarzysza.

– Z przykrością muszę oznajmić, że się mylisz – odpowiedział na wszystkie te trzy supozycje Qui-Gon.


	3. Chapter 3

Mistrzyni Jocasta Nu kochała porządek. Kochała także spokój i ciszę. A oprócz tego kochała dobrą, czystą walkę. Mogła sobie być surową szefową Archiwów, rozważną członkinią Rady, zręczną negocjatorką – ale u jej boku, dyskretnie zasłonięta fałdami długiej do podłogi tuniki i tabardami, zwisała lśniąca rękojeść miecza świetlnego, pamiątka z dawnych lat, gdy ta niezwykła strażniczka wiedzy była stróżem pokoju. Może i posunęła się już w latach, ale w jej sercu nadal tlił się żar. I niekiedy pozwalała mu na przemianę w żywy ogień również w ulotnym życiu zewnętrznym.

Jako jedna z pierwszych stawiła się wieczorem w górnym dojo, w którym miał się odbyć finał turnieju Chakory Sevy.

Słońce obniżało się powoli na poszarpanym drapaczami chmur horyzoncie Coruscant; Jedi wchodzili po dwoje, troje, a czasem w kilkunastoosobowych grupkach na duże balkony lub siadali na ławach wzdłuż długich ścian sali, odgrodzonych od przestrzeni pośrodku. Trzy droidy sędziowskie unosiły się pod wysokim sufitem w sumiennym oczekiwaniu na rozpoczęcie walki; gwar w sali raz przybierał na sile, a raz przycichał, jak poszept niewzburzonego oceanu. Stawili się rycerze, mistrzowie, wyeliminowani z turnieju padawanowie, starsi adepci, radosna gromadka małych członków klanu z pełnym niespożytych sił Ali Alaanem na czele, a nawet kilku członków Rady. Jocasta prześliznęła się przez szepczący krąg widzów i zatrzymała się w rogu sali, obok Qui-Gon Jinna, który stał spokojnie ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami. Na jego twarzy malował się pełen dystansu spokój. Jak wcześniej, nie było przy nim jego ucznia.

Dokładnie w chwili, gdy zaszło słońce, Ki Adi Mundi uderzył w niewielki dzwonek – dźwięczna nuta natychmiast przerwała gwar profesjonalnego zainteresowania i rozbawionego oczekiwania. Po drugiej stronie rozległego dojo mistrz Yoda stuknął laską w podłogę.

– Niech ci, którzy wyeliminowani nie zostali, wystąpią – rzekł chrypliwie.

Zwinna, sprytna Ren Skarlan i wysoki, budzący respekt Ky Shinshee wyszli z przeciwległych stron na środek sali. Ukłonili się sobie nawzajem na znak szacunku. Qui-Gon Jinn poruszył się lekko, ale nie odezwał się – jego twarz nadal nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

– Mistrzowie, zostaliśmy tylko my dwoje – oznajmiła Ren wysokim, dźwięcznym głosem. Skórzana opaska przytrzymywała z tyłu jej lekku, jak zwykle u Nautolan. Ren była równie wysoka i silna jak przeciętny przedstawiciel rasy ludzkiej płci męskiej, a jej talent szermierczy nie miał sobie równych.

– Troje – rozległ się z góry inny głos. I bez żadnych dodatkowych wyjaśnień Obi-Wan Kenobi zeskoczył z balkonu. Przefrunął lekko nad barierką i wylądował na ugiętych kolanach na podłodze dojo. Nie miał na sobie płaszcza; w prawej ręce trzymał luźno miecz treningowy. Moc zamigotała żartobliwie, wyzywająco; niewidzialne jasne iskry entuzjazmu obsypały wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali.

– Co?

– Ty?!

Przez salę przemknęła fala szeptów i szelestów płaszczy, porywając Moc w wir skonfundowanej niepewności. Kilkoro dzieci pod opieką Ali Alaana, oczarowanych tym poruszeniem, zaklaskało z radości.

– Przecież widziałem go dziś rano w Archiwach! – zawołał padawan z tylnych rzędów. – A potem w sali map!

– Wcześniej chodził z nami! – dodał inny. – Myślałem, że został wyeliminowany!

– Jadł z nami obiad! – wykrzyknęła Yosho Yu-mei.

– Widziałam, jak pomagałeś mistrzowi Yodzie – powiedziała oskarżycielskim tonem Ren. Z zaskoczenia i oburzenia aż zamrugała szybko swoimi dużymi czarnymi oczami.

– Widziałem cię w Komnacie Tysiąca Fontann – warknął Ky Shinshee. – Medytowałeś. Zostawiłem cię w spokoju z szacunku. Mogłem cię wtedy bez trudu pokonać!

– Nie sądzę – odparł cicho Obi-Wan.

– Oszust – syknął Ky. A może tylko tak pomyślał. Jego usta się nie poruszyły; ale w takim zgromadzeniu równie niegodnej myśli nie dało się nie usłyszeć.

Qui-Gon Jinn znów się poruszył; położył duże dłonie na pasie i niemal niedostrzegalnie przeniósł ciężar ciała do przodu. Jocasta uśmiechnęła się do siebie; rozpoznała instynktowne ustawienie się w klasycznej pozycji obronnej. Jinn miał zdecydowanie opiekuńczy stosunek do swojego ucznia.

– Dosyć! – Głos Yody zagrzmiał tonem nieubłaganego rozkazu, uciszając wszystkie głosy w sali, zawieszając wszelkie niesforne myśli. Ali Alaan przyklęknął, by uspokoić przestraszonego czterolatka.

– Publiczne oskarżenie o nieuczciwość wysuwasz, Ky. Poważne takie oświadczenie jest.

Chłopak oderwał płonące niechęcią oczy od przeciwnika i popatrzył na Yodę. W jego wzroku malował się upór.

– Mówię o tym, co każdy myśli w głębi serca – powiedział. – Padawan Kenobi nie ma prawa tu być. Wszyscy tu obecni są tego świadkami.

– Prosimy o wyjaśnienia, Obi-Wanie – rzekł stanowczo Ki Adi Mundi.

Młody Jedi ukłonił się.

– Dobrze, mistrzu. Jak mówił Chakora Seva, „Las kryje się wśród swych drzew; powietrze trwa nieruchomo w bryzie; słońce zda się zwielokrotnione na morzu; choć jestem tu, nie widzisz mnie."

Jocasta Nu wciągnęła raptownie powietrze – aż Qui-Gon Jinn rzucił na nią baczne spojrzenie. Cóż za bezczelność! Był to przecież ten sam fragment, o którego przetłumaczenie poprosił ją dziś pewien podstępny padawan.

– Dostojni mistrzowie, wpisałem się na listę zawodników dziś rano, przed wschodem słońca – ciągnął Kenobi. – I przez cały dzień ukrywałem się. Na oczach wszystkich. Ani raz nikomu nie powiedziałem, że zostałem wyeliminowany. Jeśli inni tak uznali albo zinterpretowali w taki sposób to, co mówiłem, to już ich sprawa. Nie szukałem konfrontacji z innymi zawodnikami, przez nikogo nie zostałem też wyzwany do walki – przez cały dzień. W związku z tym nikt mnie nie wyeliminował. I oto jestem.

Na ustach Qui-Gon Jinna zarysował się delikatnie cień uśmiechu. Jego obecność w Mocy lśniła niepowstrzymaną dumą. Jocasta uniosła brew, ale nie zwrócił na nią uwagi – jego szare oczy utkwione były w padawanie, który był teraz wyłącznym obiektem zainteresowania całej sali. Panowała niezwykła, przepełniona powszechnym zadziwieniem cisza. Jedynym źródłem ruchu w sali były uszy mistrza Yody, drgające w wyraźnej wesołości.

– Hhhmh – parsknął Yoda. Szelmowski uśmieszek zmarszczył jeszcze bardziej jego przywiędłe rysy.

Ren Skarlan zamknęła usta z głośnym kłapnięciem – a sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających z całej sali, to samo zrobiła znaczna część publiczności.

Przez salę przebiegła fala poruszonych szeptów; Jocasta z łatwością wyczuwała, że większość mistrzów była pod wrażeniem. Uczeń Qui-Gona zdecydowanie sprostał swojej reputacji, choć niekoniecznie tak, jak wszyscy się spodziewali. Padawanowie wyraźnie czuli się oszukani, choć dobre maniery kazały im zaprzestać protestów. Adepci zaś zachorowali tłumnie na przypadek absolutnego uwielbienia dla idola.

– Nie możesz zrobić czegoś takiego! – warknął ostrym, gardłowym głosem Ky Shinshee.

– Właśnie to zrobiłem – odparł Obi-Wan niebezpiecznym, aksamitnie uprzejmym tonem.

Mistrz Yoda znów stuknął laską w podłogę.

– Mistrzu Qui-Gonie – zawołał. – Zasady turnieju złamał twój padawan?

– Nie, mistrzu – odparł spokojnie wysoki Jedi. – Nagiął je tylko. – Omiótł stanowczym wzrokiem publiczność. Nikt nie zakwestionował jego opinii, choć niektórzy nie kryli swojej irytacji, obawiając się, że stary buntownik odciśnie teraz swój ślad na młodszym pokoleniu.

– Z tym zgadzam się i ja – oświadczył Yoda. Wszystkie oburzone szepty ucichły. Słowo Wielkiego Mistrza było ostateczne. Jego ciepłe, zielonozłote oczy spoczęły na chwilę na Obi-Wanie, a potem Yoda skierował wzrok na Ren Skarlan i Ky'a Shinshee. – Założenia mylne przyjęliście. We własnych głowach kryjówkę dla niego stworzyliście. Swoich przeciwników pokonaliście oboje; on zaś z przeciwników swoich sojuszników i zarazem ofiary zrobił. Zasady żadnej nie złamał, a tylko dumę waszą zranił. W turnieju pozostaje.

– Tak, mistrzu – odezwali się jednogłośnie wciąż niezadowoleni, ale spokornieli już padawanowie.

Troje finalistów wycofało się do rogów dojo i przystanęło w oczekiwaniu na decyzję, kto z kim się zmierzy w walce o zwycięstwo.

– Hmmmm – mruknął z namysłem Yoda, przypatrując się im spod zmrużonych powiek. – Skoro zasady młody Obi-Wan nagiął, nagnę je i ja. – Wskazał laską na Ren i Ky'a. – Walczyć z nim oboje będziecie. Jednocześnie.

Wśród wybuchów śmiechu widzów zapaliły się wibrującym życiem trzy miecze świetlne. Jocasta aż zmrużyła z radości ciemne oczy na widok emocji, które przebiegły twarz Obi-Wana Kenobiego: pełne niezrozumienia zaskoczenie i oburzone rozbawienie, które ustąpiło miejsca dzikiemu, wojowniczemu uśmiechowi. Natychmiast przyjął defensywną pozycję – stał w końcu naprzeciw dwojga utalentowanych i dość poirytowanych przeciwników. Nie miał nic do stracenia. Podczas gdy jego samego rozsadzała tłumiona i ukrywana od rana energia, Ky i Ren byli zmęczeni po dniu strategicznych podchodów i bezustannych pojedynków. Miała to być jednak nierówna walka – a przez to coś, co widownia miała zapamiętać na długo.

Pierwszy wspólny atak Ren i Ky'a został gwałtownie i perfekcyjnie odparowany mieczem i silnym pchnięciem Mocą, po którym oboje wylądowali na podłodze pół sali dalej. Natychmiast poderwali się na nogi w idealnie skoordynowany sposób, ale wówczas ich cel już sam ruszył do ofensywy, z mieczem rozmiganym w młyńcu błękitnego światła, płynnie i szybko – był jednocześnie wszędzie i nigdzie.

Widzowie przesunęli się i wycofali pod ściany – walka przemieniła się w chaos uderzeń i parad. Obi-Wan musiał mocno się napracować, by uniknąć ciosów swoich zajadłych rywali i dokonał takiego akrobatycznego pokazu Ataru, że najmłodsi członkowie widowni aż zapiszczeli, bijąc brawo. Lekku Ren Skarlan wymknęło się spod opaski i rozwinęło się, powiewając malowniczo i chłoszcząc powietrze, gdy zawirowała w miejscu i natarła na Kenobiego, podczas gdy Ky zaatakował go z tyłu serią błyskawicznych, potężnych uderzeń. Wzięty w dwa ognie Obi-Wan uchylił się, skoczył, zwinął i saltem w tył wymknął się przeciwnikom, o włos unikając każdego z uderzeń. I zaraz znów musiał zrobić unik przed kolejnym szerokim zamachem miecza Ren; zasłonił się przed brutalnym cięciem Ky'a za plecami i odskoczył, taranując niemal Jocastę – rozpęd skoku zaniósł go aż na koniec dojo.

– Skup się – upomniała go ostro. Wiedziała dobrze, że miecz treningowy jest tak gorący, że mógłby nadpalić jej szaty. Stojący obok Qui-Gon Jinn parsknął śmiechem. Jego uczeń wyprostował się i znów skoczył w wir walki, wychodząc śmiało naprzeciw kolejnemu atakowi. Kreślił mieczem, dźwięczącym Mocą, świetlną tarczę wokół siebie, parując, uchylając się, robiąc uniki, blokując rywali. Każde pchnięcie przeciwnika spotykało się z pchnięciem – każde było parowane, raz, drugi, trzeci… Ky Shinshee wykrzywiał gniewnie usta, zaś opalizujące oczy Ren zwęziły się w skupieniu.

Jocasta patrzyła z zainteresowaniem wykraczającym poza motywację czysto akademicką. Dynamiczne widowisko przykuło uwagę nawet doświadczonych szermierzy. Yoda spoglądał beznamiętnie, Qui-Gon Jinn z ostrożnym, krytycznym dystansem, zaś klan Ali Alaana otwarcie okazywał entuzjazm.

Oburzenie Ky'a Shinshee z powodu oszustwa, jakiego dopuścił się jego wróg, przerodziło się w gorączkową pasję; Moc kłębiła się wokół niego z poblaskami niepohamowanej energii. Tymczasem Ren Skarlan straciła koncentrację – jej wyczucie równowagi zostało zachwiane zmianą w nastroju na sali – i oto, błyskawicznym ciosem w dół, Obi-Wan wyłuskał jej z dłoni miecz świetlny. Ky Shinshee wykorzystał to, by zaatakować go od tyłu i drasnął mieczem plecy Obi-Wana, odskakując niemal natychmiast saltem do tyłu.

– Dostał! – krzyknął, z głosem nabrzmiałym satysfakcją. – Wygrałem!

Ale Ki-Adi Mundi potrząsnął przecząco głową o wysokim czole.

– Walka odbywa się zgodnie z tradycyjnymi zasadami, nie zaś według przepisów dotyczących walk treningowych. Musisz rozbroić przeciwnika, zmusić go do poddania się lub zadać śmiertelny cios. Kontynuujcie.

Ren dołączyła, utykając, do tłumu widzów. Mimo doznanego upokorzenia z gracją zaakceptowała porażkę. Na środku sali dwaj pozostali padawanowie krążyli wokół siebie w napięciu; dwa miecze świetlne buczały cicho w pachnącym spalenizną powietrzu.

– Szarlatan – szepnął Ky. – Twój mistrz ma godnego siebie ucznia.

Ich miecze brutalnie zderzyły się ze sobą w wybuchu wzajemnego oburzenia. Pojedynek nabrał prędkości, intensywności; walczący rozwijali skrzydła, czerpiąc siłę z Mocy, by wytrzymać tę zapierającą dech w piersiach nawałnicę światła i dźwięku ciosów. Ky Shinshee zdawał się skupiać całe swoje jestestwo w jednym punkcie, niczym zapadająca się w sobie wściekła czarna dziura, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik stopniowo uspokajał się, jakby zapadając w trans – odsłonił zęby w lekkim uśmiechu, a oczy lśniły mu przedziwną, pełną rewerencji radością, wpatrzone tylko w grę świetlistych kling i w rzeczywistość poza nimi.

Ky zrobił nagły wypad w przód, kierując łapczywą klingę w szyję przeciwnika; Obi-Wan odbił się saltem do tyłu, wymykając się atakowi. Odwracając się, kopnął Ky'a stopą w ramię. Ky zachwiał się i zrobił krok w bok, po czym natarł znów z dziką brutalnością. Obi-Wan sparował go pionowym uderzeniem, odbił miecz Ky'a w bok, zwinął się, zaatakował, zasłonił, wychylił się do przodu, zawirował w miejscu, uchylił się, zadał cios do góry, do dołu, wykonał kolisty zamach, a potem kolejne pchnięcie w dół. Zwarli miecze. Napierali na siebie z bliska, niemal stykając się kolanami, podczas gdy klingi tryskały oślepiającym światłem i iskrami. Każdy usiłował za wszelką cenę odrzucić przeciwnika w tył. Twarze mieli spięte od nadludzkiego wysiłku.

Ky uśmiechnął się.

I kopnął przeciwnika prawym kolanem w krocze. Obi-Wan zgiął się w pół. Ky wykonał zabójczy cios – który nie trafił jednak w cel, gdyż jego przeciwnik zatoczył się jednocześnie w bok, wydając z siebie jęk bólu. W podłodze pojawiło się długie cięcie. Ky znów pchnął w dół i tym razem Obi-Wan w ostatniej chwili zdążył zasłonić się mieczem. Ky zaklął i natarł całą swoją siłą; miecze zabrzęczały przeraźliwie, ześlizgując się jeden z drugiego. Padawanowie znów napierali na siebie, Ky przechylał zwarte klingi coraz bliżej i bliżej twarzy przeciwnika, aż piekące iskry sypnęły się na twarz i włosy Obi-Wana.

Qui-Gon Jinn wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Jego wysoka postać zesztywniała w nieruchomym napięciu. Jocasta pochyliła się do przodu, otwierając szeroko oczy na widok tak brutalnej taktyki.

Nagle Ky Shinshee wykonał salto do przodu, lądując ciężko na podłodze – dostał kopniaka poniżej pleców. Padawanowie obrócili się gwałtownie w miejscu, wdzięcznym, niemal wężowym ruchem i znów ruszyli do walki. Ich oręż rozbrzmiał w nieharmonijnym duecie, gdy jedno ostrze zablokowało drugie. Natarli na siebie, po czym cofnęli się o pół kroku, zataczając za sobą bliźniacze łuki mieczami.

Ky Shinshee zebrał wokół siebie Moc niczym elektryczna burza, tętniąca potęgą.

Tymczasem Obi-Wan zamknął oczy – a jego twarz wygładziła się w wyrazie całkowitej pogody.

Ky zaatakował – burza wyładowała się w niespotykanej furii – ale jego zajadłe natarcie załamało się i rozbiło o ścianę błękitnej błyskawicy. Dwa miecze uderzały o siebie i wirowały, oślepiając widzów; świetlne odblaski goniły się, swobodne jak błyskawice, po ścianach i suficie, powietrze wypełniło się brzęczeniem plazmy, a jaskrawy, gwałtowny strach zmieszany z radością rozprzestrzeniał się niepohamowanie w huczącej, kipiącej Mocy.

Wtem miecz Ky'a wyfrunął mu z ręki jak spłoszony ptak i upadł na podłogę balkonu, wysoko w górze. Obi-Wan zakończył ruch skomplikowanym esem-floresem, zatrzymując czubek miecza o pół dłoni od piersi Ky'a.

Pokonany rywal zrobił, potykając się, krok w tył i ukłonił niezgrabnie zwycięzcy. Na policzki wystąpiły mu czerwone plamy, zdradzając, jak gorzkie musiało być dla niego to rozczarowanie. Obaj zawodnicy, mokrzy od potu, ciężko oddychali.

– Turniej zakończył się. Mamy zwycięzcę – ogłosił Ki-Adi Mundi. Z balkonów i z dołu dojo zagrzmiały oklaski. Qui-Gon Jinn wypuścił długi oddech z piersi, a napięcie wyraźnie opuściło jego ramiona. Publiczność z wolna rozproszyła się, udając się w swoją stronę. Padawanowie poszli za swoimi mistrzami, rozespane dzieci podreptały za Ali Alaanem.

Jocasta Nu poczekała cierpliwie, aż rozejdzie się tłum gratulujących entuzjastycznie admiratorów i dopiero wtedy podeszła do zwycięzcy turnieju. Qui-Gon Jinn stał za nim, trzymając opiekuńczo dłoń na jego ramieniu. Choć obaj nadali swoim rysom pozór obojętności, jak przystało Jedi, w ich minach krył się ślad łobuzerskiej wesołości.

Archiwistka skłoniła srebrzystą głowę przed młodym padawanem.

– Gratulacje – rzekła. – Jesteś prawdziwym wężem kryjącym się w trawie, padawanie Kenobi.

Obi-Wan zamrugał oczami, zerknął pytająco na swojego mentora – wyraźnie nie mając pewności, czy to komplement czy wręcz przeciwnie – i ukłonił się.

– Dziękuję, pani Nu.

– Mistrz Seva rzekł raz „Powitaj z radością zwycięstwo, gdy cię nawiedzi, ale żegnaj je też przyjaźnie, gdy odchodzi". Znasz może ten cytat?

Młody Jedi zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął lekko głową, uprzejmie zaprzeczając.

– Ach… Nie, nie znam tego aforyzmu – odparł.

– Cóż – Jocasta Nu uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, chowając dłonie w rękawy. Jej nader pogodny uśmiech objął również Qui-Gon Jinna. – Zapewne powinieneś do niego zajrzeć, gdy będziesz się uczył następnym razem do egzaminu z twi'lekańskiego.

Brwi mistrza Jinna uniosły się do góry. Utkwił w swoim uczniu przenikliwy, domyślny wzrok. Padawan otworzył usta w bezgłośnym zaskoczeniu, zaś wargi jego nauczyciela zacisnęły się w półuśmiechniętą, półwyzywającą kreskę. Obi-Wan zaczerwienił się gwałtownie – na jego twarzy odmalowało się dokładnie to, co wcześniej na twarzach jego kolegów.

Jocasta pochyliła głowę na znak pożegnania.

– Przepraszam, ale muszę was opuścić – rzekła z filuterną nutką w głosie. – Muszę wrócić do obowiązków… A jestem pewna, że macie wiele do omówienia.

– Tak – rzekł stanowczo Qui-Gon Jinn. – Myślę, że w programie będzie wykład… Na temat właściwego i niewłaściwego zastosowania oszukańczych strategii. Czyż nie zgadzasz się ze mną, mój wyjątkowo mądry i bardzo, bardzo młody padawanie?

– Umm…Tak, mistrzu.

Mistrzyni Nu z satysfakcją zauważyła, że zwycięzca turnieju jest w istocie wzorem pokory, ostatnie słowa wypowiedział bowiem z podszytą obawą potulnością. Skinęła, zadowolona, głową. A potem, jako strażniczka wiedzy i pogody ducha, pozostawiła nieuchronną dyskusję w kompetentnych rękach swoich rozmówców i z lekkim uśmiechem na wąskich ustach udała się z powrotem do swojego pradawnego królestwa porządku.

W końcu ona również rozczytywała się w rozprawach mistrza Sevy.


End file.
